


Pure and Innocent

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Caught, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Crying, Crying During Sex, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Smut, Socks, Top Green, Uniform Kink, bottom red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 15.Forniphilia (Human Furniture)| Overstimulation | Thigh-fucking/Intercrural Sex | UniformsRed and Green stumble upon Lass Janice's lost bag complete with a full set of spare clothing. Instead of simply returning it like normal people would, they decide to do something truly awful with it.





	Pure and Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Pretty short, sorry!

"This is… bad," he pants, long grass rustling around him on the path, "bad, bad, v-very bad."

His friend huffs, leaning over him as he grabs hold of his upper thigh, fingertips sliding against the white of his socks, "Hah, you say it like you don't want it, Red." He splays one hand across the obscene bulge in Red's frilly white panties, making him gasp. "Look at you, you're just as depraved as I am, if not _ more." _

Red shakes his head, the oversized black bow in his hair coming loose. "N-no, no I'm not–"

Green squeezes Red's thick thighs together, rutting his cock between them until precum dribbles onto his panties. "Yes, you _ are. _Look at you, you're the one wearing this outfit you stole from Janice's bag."

"I did _ not _ steal it! You did!"

Green chuckles, grinding his cockhead against the curve of Red's thighs. "Well, it was just left in the tall grass in the middle of nowhere, so let's not call it stealing." He leans in to Red's flushed face, eyes darkening. "But you _ are _the one who chose to wear it."

"You forced me!"

"You can say no, you know." He rubs his shaft on the cotton of Red's thigh-highs, pressing his lips to his as he says, "You're not entirely mute."

He proves this by wrapping his hand around Red's cock peeking out of his underwear, making him yell. "Fuck! Green!"

Green slaps a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, Red! Don't want a spearow or a fucking trainer catching us."

Red whines when he removes his hand, tip still being fondled by sure fingers. "You're a… p-prick."

"Only because yours is so tiny," Green teases, running his nails over his crown before descending to free his cock from his panties, his slit leaking cum onto the blue of his miniskirt rucked around his hips.

He thrusts his cock a couple times between the soft flesh of Red's thighs, watching it slick with his precum smearing on it. He pinches a finger under Red's panties at one of the leg holes, lifting it so he can fit his cock inside of it and fuck forward until his head touches Red's balls. He drops the underwear to support himself on the grass, groaning as he feels the rough friction of the panties working against his cock.

Red sputters beneath at the sight, reaching his nimble fingers down on a whim to pull the waistband of the fabric up, flushing pure red as he sees Green's large cock sliding against his pelvis, grazing his balls, leaving streaks of cum everywhere.

His hands ball into tight fists in the white blouse much too large at the breasts for his perfectly flat chest, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands return to the ground beneath him, tears of pure humiliation beginning to prick his eyes.

The heat of the sun above them beat into his skin, making him sweat even more. God, fuck, how did he ever get to this point? Letting his ex-rival-turned-friend fuck him in the middle of Route 3 while he ruined the stolen outfit of some poor lass?

Anyone could see them, _ anyone, _ any creature, monster, human, friend, or foe, could just stumble across them. If they were a bashful stranger, perhaps the embarrassment would be terrifying for only a temporary time… but if they _ knew _ Red, God, what the _ hell _ would he do? It could very well ruin his _ entire _ reputation, his whole fucking _ future! _

While Red is having a panic attack, Green takes the opportunity to take his cock back to slick it up with some artificial lube, the wet sounds playing on deaf ears as Red spirals further into a silent depression.

Only when his head presses against Red's entrance does the other snap out of it, terror in his eyes as he begs Green, "No! _ No no no no, _ don't fuck me, not _ here, _ don't! No, Green! Don–"

Green thrusts into him anyway, pushing into his cunt with clearly no interest at all in stretching him. Red yells out in pain, bones digging into the Earth as hurt races up his spine, a sharp, deeply uncomfortable feeling. He shakes his head with tears in his eyes but Green still doesn't stop, just fucks right back into him after a quick pull out.

"Ah, fuck, Red," Green laughs, pinning his writhing body down with his own larger one, "your fucking pussy is so _ fucking tight." _

Red moans, leaking seminal fluid as his prostate's squeezed by Green's thick cock, turning his wet thighs inward in pleasure before Green snaps them open to fuck him even deeper.

Green looks down to Red, taking in the innocence of the schoolgirl-esque outfit, now so ruined, dishevelled, Red's entire body bright pink with heated blood. His skirt is completely ruffled around his midriff, button-up wrinkled so it partly exposes his taut stomach, curving in just like a fucking girl's before fanning out with his bony hips.

Red's chest heaves with deep breaths, back arching and ass twisting as Green keeps fucking him ruthlessly. "Mmn, ah, _ Green," _ he moans, hiding his shameful face with his hands.

Fingers peel away his on his visage, exposing him to a great sneer as Green leans close, hair falling into both of their faces.

"Look at you, Red. You're getting off on this aren't you, looking like a girl, getting fucked like one?" The male beneath him shakes his head furiously. "You like getting fucked in the middle of the field anyone could stumble upon?" Rough hands ruck up his shirt tight at the middle and loose at the top, pinching his nipples enough to make him keen. "Like having your nipples played with? Your pussy fucked?"

Red doesn't even try refusing it anymore, tears streaming down his face as wonderful pleasure hazes his mind, forms into his entire reality.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He realizes as he mindlessly grinds his hips down on Green's cock that he's gonna fucking cum, saying as much, " 'M gonna, g-gonna–"

"Cum."

So he does, lifting a leg as he ejaculates onto his bare stomach, three long spurts of pure white, whining with each spree.

But he realizes all to quickly that Green isn't stopping, isn't even slowing. He just keeps going, thrusting inside of him and snickering darkly as Red starts to scream from overstimulation, trying to move away from the cock milking his already completely sated prick, the fingers still pulling at his pink nipples.

Green doesn't give up, just chases him down every slight movement, meeting him and then some as he punishes him with harder thrusts, yanking fingers on his sensitive buds.

Red just can't escape no matter what he tries, so with a ragged huff, he gives up, letting his entire body lax, exhausted, on the blades of grass.

His rival laughs above him, continuing to fuck into him a good few times before he finally seems to falter, grin twitching on his face. Red's orgasmic period is finally over just as Green climaxes inside of him, breeding his pussy deep with cum.

Not a second after they begin to catch their breaths, loud rustling of grass comes from the distance, growing steadily until they panic. Red grabs the miniskirt to pull it down to hide their still connected sexes, fixing his shirt well enough to hide the streaks of his own drying cum.

None other than Lass Janice bursts through into the little bed of grass they've made.

Her eyes widen at the sight of two guys sitting close in such a… peculiar position. The two are shocked still while her eyes gaze up the trainer laying on the ground, his clothes awfully familiar.

So is his face.

She blinks a couple times before smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, well… I was just looking for my bag–"

Green tosses her duffel bag into her hands, her nervous reaction time barely enough to catch it.

"Aha," she laughs awkwardly, "thanks. I'm just gonna…" she walks backward, unable to stare with wide eyes at Red who now hides his face fully in unbearable shame, "go…"

Janice finally turns around, beginning to rush out of the clearing before she suddenly stops, turning her face to call over her shoulder but refusing to look, "And you can just keep that, I have plenty of pairs."

When her sprinting becomes quiet once again, Red looks to Green with a killer look, pouting furiously as he slaps his arm. "You fucking dick!"

Green responds by grabbing his hip to pull his softening cock out of him, an audible pop corresponding with its freedom as cum pours from Red's ruined pussy.

He smiles as he reveals the truth, "Oh, Red, let's not forget." He leans in, pressing his lips to Red's as he says, "You're the one who actually had the idea originally."

Red just hits him again.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Comments are lovely and so are kudos! <3 
> 
> Tysm for reading, hope ya liked it!


End file.
